


You know I'd do anything for you

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David takes care of a drunk Patrick, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Patrick is sloppy but David loves him anyway, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, fiances, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 14: “I’m going to my bed.” “That’s the bathroom.”16: “You know I’d do anything for you.”35: “You look like the manager for Hot Topic.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	You know I'd do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“ _Pffft_ , I’m not _that_ drunk,” Patrick slurs as they messily make their way up the stairs in Patrick’s apartment complex.

David scoffs. “You sure about that? I am _literally_ carrying you home.” Patrick’s arm is slung over David’s shoulder and David’s got his arm wrapped tightly around Patrick’s middle as the other hand also aids him in holding his fiancée upright.

David lets go of Patrick for a second where he slumps against the wall so that David can unlock the door. He helps Patrick inside where Patrick kicks his shoes off, throwing them in two different directions. David sighs. He loves this man with everything he has but Patrick this sloppy drunk is _a lot_ to handle. “Alright, get your clothes off and head to bed,” He tells him as he rubs his hand down his face, exhausted.

Patrick looks at him with one eye open and tilting on his axis. “You get out of your clothes. You look like the manager for Hot Topic.” He bursts out laughing and almost falls over.

David’s head whips back as he exclaims, “Um, rude.”

“I’m going to my bed,” Patrick says throwing his arm up in the air and starts walking, albeit very zigzaggy.

“That’s the bathroom,” David informs him.

Patrick swerves towards the bed as he scoffs, “I know!” and plops himself onto the bed.

David sighs. He goes over to help undress his drunken fiancée. Once Patrick is down to his boxers he helps him get under the covers.

David, too tired for his whole bedtime routine, also just strips down to his boxers, makes sure all the lights are off, and then climbs into bed next to Patrick.

Patrick swings his leg over David’s and nuzzles in close to him. He kisses him on the neck and breathes hotly there before mumbling, “Thank you for always taking care of me. I love you so much.” It comes out mostly slurred but David understood it all and smiles. He can’t stay mad or annoyed at Patrick for long; he’s always too sweet that it’s hard to be mad at him.

David kisses the top of his head and runs a soothing hand up and down Patrick’s bare back. “You know I’d do anything for you,” He whispers before kissing him again. Patrick hums softly once before his breathing evens out and he falls asleep. “I love you,” David adds with one more kiss to his head before inevitably falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
